whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Sammie
Sammie is a Seelie monkey Pooka Wilder who lives on the island of O'ahu in the Kingdom of Pacifica. Background Sammie came to O'ahu three years ago. As a monkey pooka, he had a hard time adjusting to city life; he had travelled the world, rarely staying for long in any one place. Throughout his his travels, he acquired several valuable mortal treasures that he used to set up a savings account for himself. Though not wealthy, he earns enough interest to keep himself in bananas and nuts. He actually spends very little and his savings are growing. He has always found the occult arts fascinating. While in New Orleans, Sammie studied Tarot and palm reading with a fortuneteller. He also travelled to Africa one summer to learn the more primitive practice of tribal witch magic. He loved dancing around the bonfires. Although he has seen these magics and believes in them, he isn't dedicated enough to practice them. Before coming to Hawai'i, Sammie lived in San Diego. The Banality of the city slowly eroded his faerie nature. He slipped into the Mists while in his monkey form and, contrary to the normal effects of the Mists, did not revert to his mortal seeming. Instead, he began wandering the streets of the city as a monkey. This caused quite a stir and the local SPCA sent out a team of officers to capture him. He led them a merry chase through a mall before the caught him and sent him to the zoo. The week he spent there had a lasting impact on him. From behind his bars, he watched as people made faces, laughed, and threw things at him. He felt lost, confused, and humiliated. Fortunately, his friend George, a seagull pooka, saw the story of his friend's capture on the news and orchestrated Sammie's escape, reminding the other pooka of his faerie nature. Sammie has never forgotten his debt to George. So traumatizing was his experience of the zoo, Sammie decided to leave the city, never to return. He went to his travel agent, searching for the perfect getaway. He settled on Hawai'i and convinced George to come with him. The two wandered around the islands for several months before discovering Menhiron's freehold. The Count welcomed the two friends but now would love to find an excuse to send them away. He abhors Sammie's tendency to swing from anything he can find. Plus the monkey pooka has broken several of Menhiron's possessions and pieces of furniture. Nuaella adores him, though, and so the Count puts up with it. Sammie loves nothing more than to swing through the rain forest, swim in the crystal-clear pools, and climb the rock formations of the islands. Unlike Menhiron and Nuaella, he doesn't restrict himself to the island of O'ahu but has explored all the others as well. He has met the Menehune, and they have invited him to visit at any time. Image In his mortal seeming, Sammie resembles a skinny caveman with extra-long arms, feet and hands. His stagy auburn hair and beard stand on end, prickly to the touch. The oversized tank tops he wears over his Lycra biking shorts expose the hair on his shoulders, arms, back, legs, and chest. If he weren't so thin and gangly, he would be mistaken for a beer-drinking, belching, truck driver or construction worker. His fae mien includes a nimble tail. He uses it and his feet as extra hands to pick things up and to swing. He rarely wears shoes and hates doing so. His ears, hidden under his hair, are small, round shells on either side of his head. His lips become thin lines around his mouth and his nose sits flat against his face, nostrils enlarged. A vibrant tattoo on his left cheek shows vines of different colors woven in an intricate pattern. He prefers not to wear any clothing at all. Unfortunately, Menhiron demands he do so when in the freehold. In such situations, Sammie usually sports only a pair of silk shorts in complicated patterns of greens, reds, and golds. During formal occasions he adds a lightweight, white turtleneck and a green embroidered vest; maybe even sandals if the Count insists. Personal Sammie has finally found his element. To swing through the trees, exploring the islands, fills an empty spot in his being. He is happy and doesn't care who knows it. He loves to tease people and sees it as his duty to make them as carefree as he is. He always has to be playing with something and he regularly breaks the item he's picked up. Menhiron yells at him for fidgeting and follows him around, taking his things out of Sammie's hands. He hates normal furniture, preferring to squat on a table rather than sit on a chair. It's not his fault Menhiron's furniture isn't sturdy enough to hold him. He should know better than to have flimsy old antiques lying around. They're just not practical. Treasure Sammie owns a treasure whip that he uses as both a weapon and a tool for swinging from high places. To mortal eyes it is a normal, braided leather whip. To enchanted eyes, however, it acquires a golden glow and moves of its own accord. It has a Strength of 5 that it uses to hold onto anything it wraps around. References # CTD. Immortal Eyes: Shadows on the Hill, pp. 54-55. Category:Wilders (CTD) Category:Seelie (CTD) Category:Pooka (CTD)